fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Ran D. Brand/Fighting Method
Ran D. Brand is an accomplished boxer whose an expert in two forms of fighting: one that he's trained under former GIFL Champion Royal Weatherbee, and his own personal style of boxing known as Brand Boxing. Fighting Style Weatherbee Boxing Ran D. is a disciple and prodigy within the Weatherbee School of Boxing, taught to him by Royal Weatherbee, a former GIFL Champion and master boxer. Ran D. takes great pride in his fighting ability and his style of combat focusing mostly, if not entirely, on punching techniques. His skill is so great that he's able to deliver a single, well placed punch and knock out his opponent. His fighting style is described as powerful but fluid at the same time, who combines fast footwork and focused punches to maximize his damage while maintaining his defenses. Since he's always looking for the next challenge, Ran D. is able to constantly train himself and improve his fighting style, making him more powerful with each battle he participates in. As stated before, Ran D. primarily uses his fists to deliver attacks, and laced with Knockout Power, he's able to nearly destroy all opponents who face him. Ran D. likes to test his opponents by throwing quick jabs to test their reaction time, dodging ability and overall focus. After gathering enough information, Ran D. will then proceed to systematically break down an opponent's defenses by constantly pummeling them with his fists. He can send an almost never ending barrage of attacks, dealing great damage with each strike. In his arsenal of attacks, Ran D. utilizes combinations to constantly throw off his opponents and keep them distracted enough to follow his movements. This allows him to continuously change his strategy in battle and make his attack patterns even more difficult to decipher. Brand Style Boxing While only second to Royal in Weatherbee Boxing Style, Ran D. has begun developing his own form of boxing to differentiate himself from Royal and to step out from under his shadow. This is the origin of Brand Style Boxing, and this style of fighting focuses on exploiting openings in an opponent's attack and instantly counter with a devastating attack. He's stated that there are 3 punches he uses that if connect, will knock out his opponents regardless of their strength: the uppercut, the hook and the overcut. To be able to effectively strike with these punches, a fighter must be able to read his opponents and spot the openings clearly, as these take a great deal of skill to throw. Also, these techniques often require Ran D. to throw simultaneously with his opponent, meaning he must let an opponent attack, exploit the momentary opening in their defense and throw a punch to strike them. All while being able to dodge the initial attack. There are advantages and disadvantages to using this style and Ran D. has taken many years to strengthen its weaknesses. Because an opponent is being launched at the same as the opponent, the opponent is unable to defend or dodge the counter and Ran D. can inflict tremendous damage. The disadvantage to this style is that it requires expert timing and reflexes to intercept the attack. If Ran D. is off for even a second, he leaves himself open to the opponent's attack. Weatherbee Boxing helps build a solid foundation for Ran D. in terms of attack and defense, while Brand Style Boxing exploits openings in opponent's techniques with counters. Movelist Standard Techniques Gear Techniques While using Knockout Power, Ran D. gains a noticeable white pale blue aura that trails behind him as he moves. When launching his punches, a visible arc of light can be seen but the speed in which it moves makes it nearly impossible to avoid. Many of his Gear Techniques take advantage of his speed, allowing him to move fast enough to avoid attacks or strike with more force. He can also unleash a punishing salvo of enhanced punches to pummel his opponents with. Full Gear Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page.